Forgiveness
by FlyAwayCretia
Summary: *For Random Quote Challenge* Everybody thinks forgiveness is a lovely idea, until they have something to forgive. Should I forgive him? Could I forgive him? *Rated T for two or three curse words, and because I'm paranoid.* Cover Art by Viria


**Disclaimer ~ I don't own the characters, I'm not Rick Riordan.**

**For The Random Quote Challenge by PierceTheVeils**

_My __Quote__ is_ **'Everyone thinks forgiveness is a lovely idea, until they have something to forgive.' **_Though it has been modified to_ **'Everybody thinks forgiveness is a great idea, until they're the ones who have to forgive.' **_so it would fit the characters personality._

_** XxNicoxX**_

"Nico you can't blame Percy for what I did, what the prophecy demanded, you can't hold a grudge. I think that's the children of Hades fatal flaw, holding grudges. Let go Nico, let go." Bianca's voice whispered softly until nothing was heard.

"Gah!", Nico yelled as he awoke in a cold sweat. That's the third dream this week, he thought bitterly. And it's only Tuesday! How could he even think about forgiving him. He swore he would protect his sister and he didn't!

How could Bianca understand? She never had to forgive anybody! Who does she think she is telling me how to live my life?! Everybody thinks forgiveness is a great idea, until they're the ones who have to forgive. Not me, I will never forgive him for this.

I quickly slipped on my shoes and left the Underworld. I subconsciously shadow traveled to the lake at Camp Half-Blood. Can you guess who I ran into? If you said Percy, you're wrong. It was Annabeth. She was sitting by the lake staring out at the stars; I was shocked. I mean, Annabeth breaking the rules? Maybe the world really is ending.

"Hi", I whispered tentatively. I chuckled silently when she jumped.

"Oh, it's just Nico." I heard her mutter to herself.

"What are you doing here?" She asked aloud.

"I could ask you the same thing." I joked to avoid answering.

"Ok, I'm thinking about Percy. You?" She countered.

"Me too." Though I'm sure our thoughts are very different, I added mentally.

"The Bianca thing." She said. It wasn't really a question since she already knew; it was more of a statement.

Either way I winced. It still seemed too soon. "Yeah." I mumbled, I'd be surprised if she heard me.

"You know, you can't keep blaming Percy for what happened. He can't control prophecies." I'll admit it, that pissed me off a bit.

"Then he shouldn't have promised me he would protect her!" I hissed back, my anger rising.

The glare I got almost made me shadow travel away, almost.

If I wasn't as mad as I was, I would've ran off screaming. Her stormy gray eyes were blazing, the moons reflection adding a terrifying glow.

"Look," She said in a deathly calm tone still glaring at me, "you and I both know Percy. He has held up the world for Artemis, gotten the Golden Fleece for Thalia, and he got the Lightning Bolt for Zeus himself. So we both know he tried his damnedest to protect your sister. For Gods sake his fatal flaw is loyalty! Did you ever think about that?" She accused.

Before I could even began to think of a response, she stood up and started walking away. Right before she got out of sight though, she turned and said one last thing. One thing that I'll never forget.

"Just remember this Nico Di Angelo. Percy didn't have to save you and your sister, he didn't have to go on that quest let alone keep her safe, but he tried to anyway." And with that, she walked away, leaving me to my thoughts.

You know he did do everything he could to protect her, the logical side of my brain tried to reason. Fuck off, the sadistic side retaliated. Forgive him, screw him, forgive him, screw him, FORGIVE HIM, SCREW HIM!

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, fed up with this internal scream fest. Without realizing it I had raised a skeleton army. "Shit." I muttered. I quickly made them vanish, and hoped no one noticed anything. Unfortunately, or fortunately, I'll never know. Somebody did hear, and that somebody was Chiron.

"Nico? What are you doing out here this late, it's past curfew." He said. I think he was trying to sound intimidating but he didn't, he wasn't an intimidating kind of guy. Err, centaur.

"Leaving." I mumbled as I began to walk away.

"Hold on a minute." He said as he stopped me. I tried not to meet his eyes, but from the sigh he gave I figured he already knew. "Your still mad at Perseus." Again, not a question, a statement.

"You say it as if I have no right to be." I accused.

"Ah well, perhaps you do, perhaps you don't. Only you can decide that."

"Exactly."

"Although, if you're willing to listen, I would like to voice my opinion." He added.

I have a feeling you're going to either way, I thought. "Sure, why not." I replied.

"I know how much Perseus means to you, even if you haven't realized it yet. If you don't forgive him, you could lose him. Temporary anger is no reason to make a permanent mistake." When he finished, he offered me to stay in the Big House. I refused, knowing that I would never really belong there. I left, making sure to be quiet this time, with only one thought on my mind.

Should I forgive him? Could I forgive him?

**Authors Note ~ Alright so, this is after the Titan's Curse, yet before the Battle of The Labyrinth. Annabeth doesn't know about Percy's feelings for her so she thinks he held up the world to help Artemis, that's also why she is thinking about him. Also, before Rachel showed up, well, before Annabeth met Rachel. Anyway favorite if you liked it, hit that little review button down there, and let me know what you think. Like it, love it, wouldn't spit in it's direction? Let me know below.**


End file.
